Everything Is Going to Be Okay
by DiamondFish
Summary: Tony bonds with Tali, AKA Talia, while tracking leads in Israel. Spoilers for "Family First" (13x24) Tony is a new father and Ziva David is assumed dead. He has hope that she is still alive. Tony DiNozzo leaves NCIS to search for Ziva before moving to Paris with his daughter and his father.
1. Chapter 1

His heart was melting. His little daughter was no longer crying in his arms, but was now breathing in shakes: in, in, in, out, out, in, in, in, out, out. Ever since the plane had taken off, Tali had been rubbing her ear and crying for her "Ima". All Tony could do was to hold her. Eventually, another mother on the plane had offered him some baby Tylenol to give her. He had studied the label carefully, his heart racing at the urgent pitch of Tali's cry. Now, Tali seemed to be feeling better and was holding tightly to him, her face tucked into the crook of his neck.

Tony marveled at the feel of her in his protective arms - the weight of her, the warmth of her. He was filled with awe. She belonged here in his arms. It felt right. It felt like it was always meant to be.

"Abba is here" he ventured, the words sounding foreign in his ears, but a lump caught in his throat. "My tzipporit", he whispered, "my little bird".

He remembered an intimate moment with Ziva, late at night. She had come over after some recent betrayal by her father. They talked for hours. She recalled a happier memory from her childhood. Back then Eli had called her his little bird. Recalling Ziva's father, Tony vowed, _My daughter will come first. Ziva's daughter will know she is loved_.

Tony breathed deeply to match Tali's breathing, hoping to calm her. Slowly in, slowly out. In…. Out…In…Out… Tali responded, ever so slightly.

Tony was not aware of how much time had passed when the stewardess was tapping him awake. He startled and squeezed his daughter to confirm he hadn't lost her when he was asleep. Tali stirred only slightly, but did not awaken.

"We will be landing soon. Please bring your seat upright and fasten your seatbelt", the flight attendant said in an accent he didn't recognize.

Tony placed his daughter carefully into the safety seat beside him, and said a prayer that she would sleep through the landing. He moved the safety straps over her shoulders as slowly as possible. For a moment he thought she would wake up and he put his hand over her chest. "Sh, sh, sh, sh" he urged quietly and her body went still again.

The whole process of settling Tali into her seat had taken more than ten minutes as the plane descended. Suddenly they were touching down on the runway in Tel Aviv. He took his phone out of airplane mode, hoping it was not too soon. The phone suddenly went crazy with chimes and chirps as email and text messages were updated.

Tony took a peak, then sat bolt upright. There was an update from a message service that he only used with Ziva. He clicked anxiously on the app. Then the screen suddenly went dark.

"You are kidding me!" he cried out. "Battery!". Then repentantly, he looked to Tali. She was quietly looking at him with a worried expression.

"Everything is fine, little bird. I am sorry I scared you." Then Tony smiled, "Everything is going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moshe Weiss, former Mossad and an old friend of Ziva's, met Tony and Tali as they exited the airport. "I guess you don't travel light anymore?" he teased as he cinched the last bag onto the top of the van.

Tony turned from his game of peekaboo to reply in a singsong voice, "Don't give me any C.R.A.P., Boy Scout."

"No one is more prepared than you, it looks like - except for a fast getaway."

"I don't need a fast getaway anymore. But, no, I am not prepared for everything I guess." Tony looked pointedly at Tali. Tali scrunched up her face in an apparent attempt to mimic Tony. Tony couldn't resist an authentic smile. "But she is going to teach Abba what he needs to know, aren't you! You will set me straight, just like your Ima did."

Tony's thoughts bounced away for a second at the thought of Ziva and chided himself for his scattered thoughts. He needed to focus on one thing at a time. Get to the hotel. Get his daughter settled before opening up his laptop. They were here for answers, but answers could wait.

Tali rubbed her ear. Tony frowned and felt her forehead.

"Hey, Moshe, I think my little one may have an ear infection. Is there a pediatrician that you would recommend, one that does drop-ins?"

"Actually, we can take her to Dr. Slobodkin. He is Tali's doctor." He handed Tony his phone as he started the engine, "Make sure they can squeeze her in."

Tony startled - the reality flooding in yet again that Ziva didn't keep her child a secret from everyone. People here will know Tali more than Tony does. He mused on this as he located the contact in the phone and confirmed the visit with the doctor.

So many people speak English here, he noted.

"He will make time for us if we head straight there. I hope that is okay with you." Tony informed Moshe who was already weaving in and out of traffic.

"Remind me of where the office is."

"Amsterdam Street in Petah Tikvah." Tony replied. So it seems like Moshe doesn't know everything. But Tony was now too distracted by the frown forming on his daughter's face to relish in the little victory.

Moshe zipped through traffic and eventually dropped Tony off at the curb. Not waiting to take out the stroller, Tony scooped up the whimpering Tali and grabbed the Go Bag before closing the car door behind them.

"I will stay with the car," Moshe suggested through the open window.

"Thanks," Tony replied as he turned and headed to the building entrance.

-.-.-.-

"Yes, Mr. Anthony. It looks like Talia does have a small ear infection. She is prone to them. Miss David and I discussed having tubes installed to prevent these flair-ups. Has she decided, yet?"

Tony didn't say anything for a moment. What to say? "I have not discussed it with her." He replied simply. His thoughts threaten to bombard him with memories of Ziva again, with questions and possibilities and hopes. He shook his head a bit, determined to focus on the present moment. Tali.

Before Tony could ask about the treatment plan, the doctor was laying it out. Dr. Slobodkin spoke as he filled out a prescription. Then he handed Tony a small bottle of what looked like cough syrup. "This is acetaminophen. Use one teaspoon every four hours as needed for pain. No more than five doses in 24 hours." Then, he handed Tony the scrip. "This is for the antibiotics. There is a pharmacy at the medical center down the street."

Tony took in all the information, fearing that he could get something wrong. He knew so little about his own daughter, so little about children in general. Tali has stopped whining and stared up at Tony. It was as if she was wondering what was next.

Tony had a thought, turning to the doctor. "Uh, we will not be staying in Israel for very long, I think. Can I please get a copy of Tali's medical records?"

Dr. Slobodkin looked a bit confused, but then seemed to shrug as he said, "Rita can help you at the front desk."

"Thank you." Tony said as he scooped up Tali and headed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door to their hotel room closed as Moshe exited. He had helped them get settled and they had said their goodbyes. The suitcases and various bundles were lined up on one side of the room. Tali was sleeping in Tony's arms. He was exhausted, but still didn't want to put her down. But, eying his computer bag he was resigned. Slowly, ever so carefully, he laid her down on the bed. Before letting go of her completely he placed "Keleb" the stuffed dog into the crook of her arm. She looked peaceful.

He pulled the penicillin out of his pocket and placed it in the mini-fridge. Then, he pulled his laptop out and turned it on. While it was starting up, he rummaged and found his cell phone recharger and the plug adapter. He didn't want to take the time to determine the voltage input and output needs of this device, so he clicked on a converter as well, just to be safe.

After what seemed like an eternity, his chat service pulled up. "Ready to Tango!" Tony remarked. He located his missed message. It was not from Ziva's account. "Okay, disappointment number one." He thought. "But who was it from?"

It was a new contact request. "This better not be spam!" Tony groaned, a bit louder than he would have liked, and took a glance at Tali. She was undisturbed. Tony clicked to approve the contact. Now there was nothing to be done. He was tempted to sit and wait.

Instead, he stood up and paced. He walked to the window and looked out. The room had a wonderful view. The beach curved along to his right and the city to his left. The sun was not quite setting, but the buildings and rooftops reflected brightly. _Are you out there?_ he allowed himself to wonder.

He was so tired, but he couldn't pull himself away from the window. He pulled a chair over and lowered himself into it. His thoughts returned to Ziva and how and why she could still be alive, and how she could let him think she was gone.

Someone would have to be in on it. She would never have left their daughter in the burning house. She would never have let her go to the hospital to be checked out without tagging along. And, why had she gone without contacting anyone in the last two weeks to make sure that Tali was safe? How could there be no sign of Ziva in all of the intelligence circles?

Mossad Director Orli Elbaz could be the one who helped Ziva with all this. She could have controlled the misinformation about the "survivor" found in the burning house. Ziva and Tali could have been hiding out somewhere else when the firebomb hit the farmhouse. Ziva could have taken the opportunity to send Tali somewhere safer, to finally meet her Abba.

 _Ziva knew me. I never expect to get along with kids that I meet, but this feeling that I have_. He looked over at Tali. _I could never have predicted this – this much… connection. Being her father feels strangely natural while still feeling so foreign._ Words could not express what he was feeling. _I am a father_.

Suddenly, his computer chirped. He had a message! He jumped up and almost tripped over the carpet getting to the desk, to his laptop.

"I need you to understand" was all that it said. He started to type a reply, but then suddenly noticed, the contact, named "Pheenicks2", was already off-line!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony scrambled to find some other hint of a message from Ziva. He searched more than one of his email accounts, even looking at the spam for the last couple of weeks. Her name didn't pop up anywhere.

Then, the Tango app chirped again. The new message from Pheenicks2 contained only a link. Tony clicked on it instantly. A news article filled his computer screen. It was in English, thank goodness. He may have known dozens of phrases in Hebrew, but he would not have been able to read the Hebrew characters without a dictionary.

"Former Mossad Director Suspected in Intelligence Leak." Tony scanned the article. As information goes, this was nothing new, old news. But Tony wasn't aware that this information had made it to the newspapers. Eli David had been suspected of collecting incriminating evidence on various leaders and rival spies – British, American, and many others. Trent Kort had believed the evidence to be in the family farmhouse, thus the firebomb. Tony continued to scan the article. "What was she trying to tell me?" he whispered.

He thought through the possibilities. Eli was killed years ago, but the alleged "incriminating evidence" never emerged. But now, with this article, Eli's enemies, blackmail victims, and/or reluctant allies all had reason to wonder if the evidence would be found. Ziva could have suspected that as well. What would she do? She was a mother now. Would she anticipate a danger for her child or herself if someone dangerous wanted to keep their secrets hidden. Ziva could have been scared that someone would threaten Tali to manipulate Ziva. Or, maybe someone did threaten Tali. He checked the date on the article. It was two days before the farmhouse fire. She could have taken Tali and hid. She could have disappeared. But it is hard to stay in hiding when you have a child. After the fire, Ziva must have known that it was her chance to save Tali.

"All this is just speculation" Tony sighed quietly.

"Rab" came a tiny voice and Tony looked over. He hadn't realized that the room had gotten dark. He used the light of the computer to find his way to the nightstand and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Hello my tzipporit. Did you wake up? What do you need?" he cooed.

"Rab" she insisted.

"Wait, are you saying you are hungry?" he asked.

"Hunree" she nodded and smiled shyly, twisting her body in a stretch.

"Well let's see what Grandpa packed for us, shall we?" Tony pulled a duffel bag out of the pile of luggage, unzipped it and pulled out a soft-shell cooler. Unzipping that, he pulled out two pieces of Tupperware. "Oops. It is not cold anymore. I should have put it in the fridge. But let's take a look. Cubed carrots, cooked. Yum! And, what is that, ham? Your grandpa may not have considered that you might be kosher. Until I can ask someone who knows, you are not eating ham. Abba will eat that, okay?" Tony suddenly realized that he was starving. Even the idea of plain cubed ham was appealing. Next, Tony pulled out an empty sippy cup and reached for the phone, ordering some milk, hot cereal, and a sandwich.

Tali smiled and then started rolled around on the bed cheerfully. Tony put down the phone and started pretending to try to tickle her. His fingers hovering over her, he pretended to tickle her with all his might. Tali let out a musical giggle. "I didn't even touch you" he said and went back in for the vigorous air-tickle. Tali shrieked and giggled. Tony let out a laugh himself and repeated the process. "Gitche, gitche, gitche" he teased, wiggling his fingers in the air, about an inch from her belly. Tali writhed in glee and giggled. "Someone is feeling better already. But Abba is getting you wound up, aren't I." He reflected in a singsong voice while Tali seemed to be catching her breath. "Your internal clock is going to be all messed up for a while, and I am not helping."

A knock came at the door and Tony went to look through the peep hole. "Dinner is here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony lay awake next to his sleeping daughter. He had spent hours trying to get her to fall asleep in the early morning and had dozed off himself a few times before she finally quieted down. Now, the sun was peeking through the crack between the curtains and Tony's thoughts were racing.

If Ziva is not telling the whole world that the reports of her death have been greatly exaggerated, there must be a reason. Trent Kort must not have been her only threat. What about the theory that someone had actually threatened Tali? Was Tali safe as long as Ziva is considered dead? What would happen if Tony dug into her supposed death?

They should just go to Paris and skip the investigating. But Tony couldn't leave without seeing the farmhouse – what was left of it – and walk the grounds. He needed to see the tree groves where he had poured out his heart to Ziva – where he had essentially begged for her to give him a chance, to give "them" a chance.

Tony's cell chirped with an incoming text – the tone assigned to his father. He sat up, grabbed the cell and took a look. "Arrived in Paris. Your flat looks great. Kids playing in the courtyard. Miss you, son."

Tony looked up from his cell and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking back at him.

Tali gave him a smile. "Abba" she said and his heart leapt.

"Yes, Abba is here." He encouraged and pulled her up to give her a hug.

His cell chimed again, and Tony took a look. Moshe was planning to be his tour guide again today and had sent a quick text to say he was on his way and did he want some coffee and pastries. He sent a quick confirming text in reply and then he was up getting some clothes together for himself and Tali. He picked out a bright yellow sundress and some white leggings, then thought better of it. "We are going to the country today, Little Bird. You can look adorable in brown." Then he picked out some Khakis and a t-shirt for himself.

Before changing, he went to the fridge and got Tali's medicine and made sure that he set an alarm for her next dose.

Then he looked at her wild hair, sticking up everywhere. Last night she'd had a calming bath, and Tony had wrapped her head in a towel and had put her to bed.

Now he wondered "Where did Grandpa put your hairbrush?" and opened her suitcase. "Look, your toiletry bag is right on top. That will have your hairbrush. And, look. Senior sent your detangler spray. I guess Grandpa knows what you need since he has been your stylist these last couple of weeks. It is time for Abba to give it a try."

By the time that Moshe knocked on their door, Tali was looking adorable again, ready for the trip to the country. Tony greeted Moshe, who handed him a cup of coffee and a bag. "There is an egg bagel for Tali in there," Moshe informed him.

Tony wanted to ask if Tali ate solids like bagels, but attempted to play it cool. _Score one more for Moshe knowing Tali better._ Then he chided himself. _It is not a competition_. Tony pulled out the bagel, tore it in half and held it out for Tali. Tali bounced across the room to grab it.

Tony sat down with his coffee at the little table that they had in their room. He reached into the bag and was pulling out a knotted piece of bread when Tali climbed up on his lap and sat facing the table like she had done it a million times before. She munched on the bagel happily. Tony kissed the top of her head.

Tali was chattering. Tony turned to Moshe to see if his friend could make out what she is saying. Moshe just shrugged. "It sounds like it is part Hebrew, part English, but I can't make out the meaning," he noted. Then he added, "My niece did that when she was her age. She would jabber in what seemed like sentences, but the words were nonsense."

Tali jabbered on as they listened, inflection in her tone giving an apparent meaning to whatever she was saying.

"Is that so?" Tony responded. "Tell me more!"

Tali giggled and smiled and twisted her upper body to tuck her head into Tony's chest, almost under his left armpit - her knees still aligned under the table with Tony's. Her right hand was still holding the bagel as it rested on the edge of the table. Tony bent his left arm around her head making a little shelter. "Are you being shy now, Tzipporit?"

Now it was Moshe's turn to look surprised. "That was what Ziva called her. How did you know?"

Tony just shrugged and smiled to himself. Then he finished the last of his coffee.

Tony patted Tali lightly on her hand. "Let's save the rest of this forgotten bagel for lunch, shall we? I am ready to get going." He turned to Moshe. "You?"

"Sure. Let's get going."

When Tali was settled in her car seat, Tony sat down beside her. Moshe scooted into the driver's seat & handed back a large manila envelope. "Reading material that you requested" he explained and then started the car. Tony spent half the drive perusing the contents and the other half responding to Tali's excited pointing and verbal promptings.

Ziva's official cell phone records did seem to suggest that she went off the grid two days before the mortar fire destroyed their home. _If she was using a cell phone the day before the fire, it was a burner. Last call received from Mossad headquarters? Someone warned her, maybe. No call out from this phone after that_.

Then Tony did a double take on the phone records from last month. His phone number was there, 5 pm Tel Aviv time, for six seconds. What was that? He never saw her caller ID as a missed call! Did Senior pick up? Did she hang up when he answered? _Maybe she was finally going to tell him about Tali._ They usually didn't use the phone, preferring to text or occasionally video call.

Tony set down the papers and stared out the window at the passing scenery. He hoped more than ever that he could find some answers without stirring up trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He walked around the side of the remains of the house, heading toward the back, trying to picture where the rooms were previously located. His foot stepped on a hard flat surface. This was the patio where he had taken the video call from Gibbs more than three years ago - where Tony had pretended that he had not yet found Ziva. He looked to the right and tried to picture the room where he followed her. He could almost picture the couch where she and Tony had sat and talked – where Ziva had poured out her heart. Ziva had tried to face the darkness and be forgiven for the death that surrounded her chosen lifestyle. All she knew is that she could not go back. She would not let the darkness pull her back.

But Ziva had brought life into the world, he reflected as the gleeful sounds of their daughter reached his ears. Moshe was pushing Tali on the swing at the front of the property, he guessed. Tali had been drawn to it when they had first arrived. If she had recognized her swing, and the tree it hung from, she did not seem confused by the absence of her former home, nor by the rubble that stood in its place 300 feet away. This little bit of sunshine in human form, his little bird, found joy in everything, it seemed.

Tony turned to his left, with his back on the black pile of rubble and surveyed the yard. It was still green at the far edges, bathed in sunlight. A flower garden survived to his right, near the back of the house – strong, sturdy, but beautiful flowers, so like Ziva. Tony wondered if he could transplant one and bring it to Paris.

Tony hesitated to continue his walk toward the back wing of the home. What would he find there? Would he see an uncharred pile of rubble where the rescuer claimed to have found his daughter? Or was he to believe that Tali's room was engulfed by flames only after she was rescued? Tony closed his eyes and tried to picture where Ziva's room was compared to the room on the opposite wing. He remembered standing at her window when it was time to leave for the airport all those years ago. He had looked out at the garden.

Tony walked five long, purposeful strides toward the back of the house and then turned away from the house again. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. A view of the garden was again before him just like in his memories. He took a deep breath and rotated 180 degrees. This would have been her room, where she would have been sleeping if the mortar fire had truly caught her unaware. A lump caught in his throat as a possibility caught him by surprise. This could be her grave. The reports could be true. His mysterious contact had not identified themselves. Someone else could be trying to manipulate him for some twisted purpose. But, No! He would not believe it. She was not here, not then, and not now.

But she was there, once, with him. The memory of their shared intimacy was a treasure he could not dwell on now.

Tony DiNozzo continued his investigation of the house by following the perimeter of the burned remains around the corner of Ziva's bedroom and along the back. A half-empty pool was on his left. Ahead, the house extended around the side of the pool. It seemed like it was once a poolhouse, a guesthouse, or the nanny's quarters, perhaps. Although the roof was missing, the walls were still standing. This would fit with the story of the one survivor, Tali, in the house at the time of the fire. This was not what Tony had wanted to find!

His fists went into the air as if he wanted to punch something, and he twisted around, but there was nothing nearby. He kicked at a piece of roof tile on the ground instead, lamely. The act did not serve its purpose and Tony marched back the way he had come, then hesitated and turn around, heading back toward the unburnt section. He had not finished his research.

Tony had a scenario in which Ziva was alive, but it would not fit with Tali being pulled from the rubble of a fire. Ziva had to know the attack was coming and hide herself and her daughter out of reach!

Tony approached the opening where a window used to be and, carefully avoiding the broken glass, he leaned in to take a look at the room. A full-size bed stood on one side of the room. The other side of the room was filled with the remains of the roof. A full-size bed? _Another unexpected site._ Tony tried to make out the other items in the room, the wallpaper, the furniture. This room did not seem like it belonged to Tali. This was not a little girl's room! Was this the housekeeper's room, or a guest room?

If someone really was pulled out of the rubble, perhaps it was not Tali. And, more than that, Orli must have known! Orli had spoken of the day that Tali had endured – with the fire and the plane trip – and all the while Orli must have known that Tali was nowhere near this house at the time. Tony had to be right about this!

Dutifully, Tony continued to search the home to complete his "investigation". The house had NOT been entirely reduced to ash. Some rooms had minor charring and severe smoke damage, but the shell of the rooms had simply collapsed, perhaps under the weight of the fire suppressant.

Since the fire occurred two weeks ago, there must have been some investigators from the intelligence offices, perhaps, searching for any of Eli's old documents. Meanwhile, the report of the house being completely ash would have given the impression that there was nothing to find. The current deception - of Ziva's death, of the house being turned completely to ash, of Tali being the only survivor of the fire - would serve to protect Ziva and their child.

Satisfied, and filled with renewed hope, Tony walked toward the play area where his daughter was.

After a picnic lunch, Moshe moved the car to a shadier spot where he could wait for Tony. The visit to the farm was not over yet. Tony was on a mission. He carried a shovel and headed toward the tree groves. What were these? Olives? He couldn't remember. That was not what was important. The important thing to remember was, where to dig. Tali ran along beside him, weaving in and out of the rows of trees.

Tony came to a spot and stopped. He looked back and forth down the rows and walked up to a particular tree and peered closely. He held up a paper. It was a drawing of some sort. He glanced back and forth between the paper and the trunk of the tree in front of him. Satisfied, he put the paper away, turned his back to the tree and walked two large paces away. Then he bent down and cleared away the top soil. A variation in the soil seemed to satisfy him and he began to dig.

Tali found a tree of her own nearby and sat down, facing her father. She twisted and lay on her back and stretched her legs up the side of the tree. Next, she swung her legs and kicked her heels lightly against the tree, keeping her legs straight. Then she seemed to have a new idea. She knelt on all fours and placed the top of her head against the trunk of the tree. Then, she tucked her head down and placed the top of her head on the ground next to the base of the tree. She arranged herself just so and suddenly, she was doing a headstand, her back to the tree. "Abbbbbbaaaaaaaa!" she called.

Tony stopped his digging and looked over. He immediately dropped his shovel and grabbed his cell phone. He snapped a picture as soon as he could, just before Tali lost interest, turned herself upright and ran towards him, a look of glee on her face. He snapped some additional pictures, the golden light hitting her hair and her face and her tiny form almost surreally.

Tali asked in Hebrew "What are you doing?"

Tony understood that phrase, even with Tali's accent so he answered, "I am going to plant my plans in the ground with Ima's."

Tony knelt on the ground with a hand spade and dug the last couple inches until he heard a clunk against the container. Carefully he cleared the dirt away until he could remove the box. He reviewed the contents for a moment - Ziva's _Will. O_ n the one side was her childish dreams, and on the other side, the resolutions for her new life, without a badge. He returned her paper to where it belonged, in the box. Then, he pulled another paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and reviewed his own list.

I WILL:

Not live for the badge

Follow my heart

Be there for my family

See Ziva again.

Adding his own paper to the contents of the box, he reverently placed the box back into the hole.

"Tali, help Abba," he encouraged as he slowly pushed soil into the hole.

His daughter eagerly joined the ceremony, pushing her fair share of the dirt back into place.

The project complete, Tony took her dusty hand in his and they walked back to the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What time is your sister expecting us?" Tony asked when they had stopped for gas.

"When we get there," Moshe replied, shrugging. "Esther has been cooking all day, I'll bet. Eva is probably bouncing off the walls waiting for Tali to arrive."

"Eva is your niece?"

Moshe nodded. "They are friends from tumbling class. The best of friends it seems."

Tony turned to Tali. "Do you want to see your friend Eva?"

"Yeeeeee" Tali exclaimed and then chatted away in Hebrew.

"She is saying that they can play with ponies." Moshe told Tony.

"Le'sachekk Poniy?" Tony attempted. "Play with Ponies?"

"Pay Poniys, Pay Poniys, Pay Poniys." Tali confirmed "Eva, Eva, Eva.

"You want to play with Eva?" Tony prompted emphasizing _play_.

"PL-ay Eva" she tried.

"That is right," Tony encouraged proudly.

Moshe told him, "Ziva tried to speak English to her as often as possible, but other kids were learning to talk before Tali. Some bilingual kids are like that. Tali is brilliant in a lot of ways and obviously is interested in interacting. However, Ziva resorted to speaking only Hebrew over the last six months or so."

"Oh" was Tony's only reply as he again tried to picture Ziva as a mother - this version of her that he never got to see… _not yet, anyway_.

Ten minutes later, they parked in front of a row of townhouses.

Moshe handed Tony the keys. As they had discussed, Tony was going to borrow the car and drive himself to the hotel after dinner. Tony would keep the car until he was ready to leave. He pocketed the keys and reached to unbuckle Tali from her car seat.

"Tali, Tali, Tali, Tali" came an excited voice.

"No greeting for Uncle Moshe, then," commented Tony's friend.

Tony put Tali on the sidewalk and took a small step back as the small newcomer grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her across a small patch of grass to a door nearby.

"Apparently that is your niece." Tony laughed.

"Yep, and we better get inside before Esther runs out calling my name." Moshe grinned.

Moshe turned around and almost ran into the woman standing behind him, her hands on her hips.

"Who, me?" she said with feigned innocence. "But you must be Tony. Ziva has told me so much about you."

"And Moshe has told me so much about you, Esther." Tony replied emphasizing the name Moshe.

Esther's laugh was quiet and musical – almost a giggle. She led them into the narrow front corridor and into a small living area, with a small kitchen off to the right. Straight ahead was another doorway, which Esther continued through. Tony and Moshe followed, stepping down into a screened-in porch, looking out onto a courtyard. About 20 similar-looking porches faced the open space – some screened in, some with only waist-high fences. Eva and Tali were sitting on a dry patch of grass, already playing. Tony recognized some English and Hebrew words from Eva. Tali babbled, probably in Hebrew.

"Tali is fluent in understanding English." Esther commented. "Ziva … ah, she… Oh, I am sorry. I should not bring up her name. I can imagine, Tony."

Actually, Tony had not startled at the sound of Ziva's name. However, hearing Esther say his name with that tone, and that accent… Tony pictured Ziva looking at him, so many things unspoken as she simply had said his name. _Tony._

"It is fine." Tony said, suddenly not in the mood for dinner. _There were so many things unspoken._ "You and Ziva were close?"

"Oh, yes. Very." She replied. "Moshe had me sign up for one of her self-defense classes. I loved it. I felt so indestructible! That woman empowers! I took several of her classes. Now, she lets me teach some of the beginner's classes. Try to strangle me." She challenged Tony. "Go ahead."

"I am, was, a very special federal agent, Esther. I don't think you want to demonstrate on me. Perhaps Boy Scout, here."

"Boy Scout?" Esther questioned.

Moshe protested, "I was trained in the Mossad. What are you talking about? Any day, any time, Tony!"

"Easy boys," Esther attempted. "I am sorry I brought it up." She added a no-harm-done smile. She placed a plate of dates on the table. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"How about we just arm wrestle." Moshe joked.

Tony laughed scoffingly, but said nothing. He had been skipping the gym a lot this past month, or so. _Better to change the subject._ "This is a nice place. You live pretty close to everything." Tony glanced out at the courtyard.

Moshe agreed, "With a safe place for the kids to play. We have a lot of good kids in this neighborhood."

 _Safe._ Tony almost pondered out loud. _Was anywhere safe right now if we tried to find Ziva._

Moshe broke into his thoughts with a loud sigh. "Well, my friend. I think I will help my sister in the kitchen. I will leave you to your brooding."

"What?" Tony looked at the door that just closed behind Moshe. "Brooding? Me? I don't brood! That is worse than _pensive_!" Then he added "I was going for _thoughtful_ ".

"Abba!" Tali ran in. She was babbling in Hebrew and Tony understood her this time. Something about the Ima Poniy who had gone away and was hiding.

"The Ima Poniy is hiding?" Tony asked. "Where?" He couldn't help himself. But, why would Ziva tell her baby where her mom was going?

Tali replied in Hebrew. This time Tony didn't quite catch it and glanced at Eva.

"She said _in the tower_." Eva offered.

"Ta-er" Tali agreed triumphantly, and then stared at Tony expectantly.

"Excuse me", Eva said and went into the house.

"The Ima Poniy went away and hid, just like your Ima." Tony agreed, searching her eyes. Even if Tali didn't know where her mom was, it would not hurt for her to believe that she might come back. Tony believed that with all his heart.

Tali just stared back at him, her face unreadable.

"Well, until we find her, At Lo Lavat, Tzipporit" he said, reaching down to pick her up and hold her close.

"Dinner" his hostess announced as the three Israelis entered the porch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tali ya-hol lay-vo-lot ot ha-lai-la?" Eva asked her mother after dinner.

Tony understood. She had asked if Tali could spend the night. "It's been a long day. We should get going. I'm sorry, Eva"

Tali's face turned into a pout, but Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "It is going to be super-hard to say _no_ to you, that is for sure. But tonight I am bushed. Sorry Tzipporit. Now, go and use the potty before we leave." Tali hesitated, continuing her pout. "Go on." He insisted.

Tali obeyed and Tony turned back to his friends. Moshe was smirking and Esther looked surprised. A moment went by with no one talking.

"What?" Tony asked.

They both replied at the same time.

"Potty?" teased Moshe.

"Tzipporit?" Esther noticed.

"You really are a father now," Moshe laughed.

Ester did not pursue her question about the pet name, resorting instead to gushing, "Ziva would have been proud of you. She would be so happy to see you warming to fatherhood so quickly." Ester looked emotional and added "I wish she were here."

Tony nodded earnestly, but added "I wish she had trusted me three years ago!"

"She wanted to tell you. She even went there last year to talk to you in person, but you were with someone else. She kept saying how she missed her chance - that you had moved on. Zion, I think her name was."

"Zoe?"

"Yeah, that was her. She talked with her friend in the lab and she found out you were dating someone new."

"Abby can not keep secrets! Zoe was not really new so much as... never mind... I still deserved to know."

"Ziva said she picked up to call you several times. Later, she heard you broke up with Zion, sorry, uh…"

"Zoe. We broke up at Christmas" Tony helped.

"Yes, so she called you recently, but a woman picked up."

"Really?" Tony asked and tried to remember the last time a woman was in his apartment. Then, he remembered Ziva's phone records. Those six seconds, when was it, last month? No, it was back in March that he had that Leah Ramsey over. She was actually a criminal, who used the visit to steal Tony's identity. _That b-_. "She called in March?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Maybe."

Then, remembering Ziva's phone records he added, "She called in May, too, it seemed."

"I think so." Esther agreed.

That would mean that she really was trying to call him. If email and messaging were not enough, maybe she really was going to tell him about Tali.

"Abba?"

Tony looked down at a worried little face. "Sorry Tali. Everything is fine. I'm okay. Was Abba being emotional? I'm sorry." Tony switched to a lighter tone, "I was being a grumpy pants, wasn't I?"

Tali's face softened. "Speaking of pants," Tony added, "how did you get yours on sideways? Let me help you with that. Ah, it was just twisted a bit." Tony adjusted her waistband. "There, all better."

Tony took Tali's hand and headed toward the front door. His head was filled with questions. The text had said _I need you to understand_. If Ziva had truly been the one who had sent that, he wanted to reply to her, and soon. Although he had a lot of questions, he was starting to believe that there might be some good answers. He was ready to understand. Tony was not mad at her anymore. He just needed to see her again! _Where are you?!_

Tony almost forgot to say goodbye as he stepped out the door toward Moshe's car, and pulled the keys from his pocket. Catching himself, he turned around and looked at his friends standing side-by-side in the narrow hallway. "Thank you… for everything. I am really glad we came."

Moshe and Esther smiled and waved goodbye, Eva peaking out from behind her uncle and waving vigorously.

"Bye-bye" Tali called, then looked up proudly at her father. Tony forced himself to focus on his daughter long enough to process the fact that she had used English, then gave her a heart-felt smile of approval.

*.*.*

Tony had resisted looking at his phone as he maneuvered the unfamiliar streets on the way back to the hotel. Now, Tali had been transferred quietly from the car, to his arms, to their hotel room without waking her and he was finally able to open his laptop.

There were no messages from Pheenicks2. Well, that was a bit frustrating. He still could not be sure that it was actually Ziva contacting him. How could he write back to her? What could he say that was not too personal on the chance that it was a stranger on the other end of those cryptic messages? He had been rehearsing it in his head all the way home. There was so much he wanted to say in person. There was so much that he didn't want anyone else to hear, to read.

He opened up Tango and found the message "I need you to understand" and the link to the article.

"I think I do" was his reply. Then he added "What can I do? What do you need? "

He pressed "send" and then sat and watched the blinking cursor for a while. His mind drifted to the synagogue where he had found Ziva after her father had been murdered. She had told Tony that she didn't need his sympathy. He had replied with the exact same set of questions that he had just texted. Hopefully she would remember. At the time, she had replied "Revenge".

The application chirped. The text read, "I believe that you already got revenge"

"Ziva!" Tony said out loud. Then, he quickly rehearsed what he could say next. This was her! She had remembered! Was there still any doubt that it is her?

"We need to meet. This can't go on. We need to talk in person. I can help." He texted at lightning speed.

The reply came "There are things I need to do first. Keep her safe. Go home. Stop looking."

Then, Pheenicks2 had signed off.

Tony pounded his fist on the desk. He wasn't sure if it was in frustration or victory. This had to be Ziva! She would find them. He needed to do as she asked. He needed to go to Paris, his new home. Surely a world-class spy like Ziva already knew that he had sold his flat in D.C. He would go to Paris with Tali, tomorrow.

*.*.*

Author's Note: Just one (or two) more chapters to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I am trying to decide if I want to add a 10th chapter, or write a sequel, possibly from Ziva's perspective. I hope this chapter will tide you over for the next week or so.

Thanks so much for your reviews. You have been a wonderful audience! It has been a blast to write this, my first FanFic.

Chapter 9

"Turn right in 400 feet." The calm female GPS-voice directed and Tony obeyed. "You have arrived at your destination."

Tony found street parking close to the front gate. On the opposite side of the street and throughout the neighborhood were beautiful houses – some one-story, some two-story, some stone, some ivy-covered. Most were surrounded by fences or walls, with the houses set back only a five or six feet.

Tony's new flat was part of a more modern three-story building. He was told there was off-street parking. He would ask the neighbors about that later.

Leaving his bags in the car, he took Tali and they approached the entryway. A small call box allowed him to dial the flat. His father had assured Tony that he would be home. Tony punched in his flat number.

"Yeah, son? Is that you, Junior" his father's voice answered.

"Yeah, Dad. Buzz us in, will ya?" Then to Tali he said "That was Senior. You want to see your Grandpa?"

"See-nur" Tali answered as the front gate buzzed and the lock clicked open.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, call him that. He'll love it." Then he scooped up Tali and pushed through to the tiny front garden. But as he approached the front door, it swung open to reveal his father.

The elder DiNozzo opened his arms wide in welcome. Tony stopped in surprise and was embraced in a group hug.

"Tali sandwich!" Senior said and pulled his son close, enclosing the little girl in between them.

Tony gave in and hugged his father back for a moment before pulling away awkwardly. "I just don't want to suffocate her," he explained.

"Sure, son. Come on up. See the place. It is nice." Tony Sr. led the way excitedly to the base of a small stair case, but then turned back for a moment. "I have not been entertaining – respecting your rules" he said earnestly.

Tony was touched at his sincerity. "It is okay, Dad. This is your place, too." He gave his father a warm smile. Then he signaled for his father to turn around and continue leading them up to the flat.

Soon Tony was walking through the door and taking a glance around. He slowly put down Tali.

"Home sweet home?" Senior inquired.

"It soon will be." Tony agreed. "You already unpacked my movies." He noticed and continued to look around. "I don't know if I will miss the baby grand taking up so much space." He continued, attempting to stay positive. Change was hard for him, and so much had changed recently. He glanced at a box against the wall near the front door. "What is this?"

"Oh, that arrived today, addressed to you. It looks like it was sent from Brussels."

Tony was too curious. He pulled out a pocket knife. Glanced over to see where Tali was settled, then cut open the box. Opening it up expectantly, he saw that it contained stuffed animals, dolls, and toys, and another box. He removed the second box and called Tali over to see the toys.

"I wonder who could have sent these." Tony said with a conspiratorial smile. "Could it be Ima?" He was not going to worry about giving Tali false hope at this point. This hope could not be false!

Tali made various noises as she pulled her things out one by one. Perhaps she was announcing the names of the various toy-friends. All Tony knew was that she was happy and currently occupied. Tony was free to explore the second box. He opened it up. On the top of a pile of file folders were several pictures. Front and center a picture of Ziva and a newborn baby caught his eye. _So that is what Ziva-the-mom looked like._ Tony sighed.

His father was nearby looking at something in his hand, when he cleared his throat. "Ah, son. Why don't you go get the bags out of the car?"

"In a little while, Senior. Have you seen what is in this box?" Tony was sitting on the floor, somewhat transfixed by the photos.

"No, Son. I think we should get things settled." Senior seemed uncharacteristically agitated, pacing the floor. "Can you just go get the bags? The photos will be there when you get back."

Tony growled a bit in frustration. "Okay, Dad. Whatever you want." And he pulled himself away from the photographic saga of Tali and Ziva.

Tony went down the stairs and to the front door. He had just opened the door to exit when a figured burst into the building and shoved him back against the wall of the hallway.

"Excuse me!" Tony said, not even attempting his rebuke in French.

"Tony, it's me," came a familiar voice.

Tony was speechless and just stared, letting his eyes focus on the face one inch in front of him. He could feel her breath on his lips. He gulped in a breath of his own, swallowing hard. "Ziva" he managed to whisper and swallowed again.

"I'm sorry." She simply said, then leaned even closer, hesitantly. Taking several seconds to close the tiny gap between them, searching his eyes for any hint of rejection, she finally pressed her lips against his.

Tony still could not believe what was happening as he pulled her close. Ziva's lips broke contact and she pressed her cheek against his. "I'm sorry." She whispered again.

Tony pushed her away and held her at arm's length, his large hands holding her arms at the shoulders. Ziva startled but then her expression changed to acceptance. She returned his gaze almost resolutely. She steeled herself for his rebuke.

He shook his head. "No more apologies. We can talk about the how and why later. It is not important. What is important is that you are here now, and I love you. And you are alive. And we have a beautiful daughter. I am just so, so, so … grateful!"

"You love me?" Ziva blinked, a teasing smile forming.

Tony blushed, tempted to backpedal. Instead he admits, "I think I always have."

Ziva's face grew serious. "Actually, you have made that very clear. You have been so patient with me. It may take some time, but I need to make something very clear to you." She paused, looking at him warmly, and maintained eye contact for emphasis. "I love you, too, so very much."

Tony embraced her with another kiss and Ziva returned it with a passion. Finally, they pulled away to catch their breath.

"As much as I would like to take this to the next level, let's put a pin in this and go see our daughter." Tony suggested.

Ziva nodded, biting her lip to keep from kissing him again. She stepped back and smoothed her hair.

Tony chucked and then ran his own fingers through his hair. Then he cleared his throat and took her hand.

Ziva pulled her hand back, suddenly. "Wait! There is something else you need to know. I am not back yet. I just had to talk to you. You and Orli are the only ones who know I am still alive.

"I knew she was in on it!" Tony exclaimed triumphantly.

"And I am close to putting an end to this, but maybe I shouldn't let Tali see me quite yet."

Tony looked at the stairs longingly. He was ready to start a new life with Ziva, for which he had waited so very long. He could wait a while longer. No need to confuse Tali.

"Come back tonight? You can peak at her when she is sleeping and", he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "We can be quiet."

Ziva considered what he was saying and nodded. "But first?"

"Yes?"

Ziva closed her eyes and leaned toward him. He met her half way. They gave each other a parting kiss and then rested their foreheads against each other for several moments. Finally, they pulled apart as Ziva pulled a hoody over her head and eyes, and dashed out the front door.

The End


End file.
